Worry Not, Everything is Sound
by mad-solar
Summary: When an odd pair find themselves at the gates of Ouran High School due to a mysterious turn of events, the students are unsure of what to make of brooding handsome man, and his endearing, yet curiously quiet sister. While Tamaki believes he found the next member for the club, he is completely unaware of the package that'll come with it — OCxHost Club — Rating might change later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

**Miyuki **(Deep Snow)** Nakahara**

Looks: Michiru Morishita  
Age: Fifteen  
Height: 5'0  
Sign: Cancer  
Blood Type: B+  
Grade: First Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Nationality: Japanese

**Kaname **(Vital Point)** Nakahara**

Looks: Lelouch vi Britannia  
Age: Seventeen  
Height: 5'11  
Sign: Pisces  
Blood Type: AB  
Grade: Third Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Nationality: Japanese

All anyone ever wants in this life is a chance to start over, to handle things in a different way because maybe, just maybe, this time they'd be wiser to stop things from happening. At least that's how Kaname Nakahara saw it. This was their chance, no…This was _his_ chance to fix things, to take better care of Miyuki and not be so ignorant about the things that she was going through.

Perhaps it would be best to start from the beginning? Not the past, but where their new life commenced. It all began in the backseat of a black Bentley as the siblings were driven away from the mansion they once called 'home'. An elderly couple sat across from them, both staring down at the two with kind smiles. Miyuki merely stared at them with her wide and glass-like orbs. Whereas her brother could not even spare a single glance their way, for he despised them, even more so than _that_ man. He wrapped a slender arm around Miyuki pulling her closer to his side as his eyes did not avert from the tinted window on his right.

Miyuki crashed into his chest, a sigh of relief escaping her lips before he rosé eyes fluttered shut. Sadly, darkness did not greet her behind closed lids, but a reality far harsher than the one she was in right now. Her eyes opened lazily, not wishing to startle or trouble anyone in the car. Her silent gaze moving from her tongue-tied brother to the older couple across her. Both were still watching them with that unwavering smile. She wondered how long they could possibly hold that grin, if only they knew; it was no longer a smile they were wearing, but mere teeth, and there was nothing comforting or moving about teeth.

But there you had it. Miyuki was always capable of tearing down an action to its simplest form so it no longer held a meaning. People that cried for too long were just spilling excessive water that their body no longer needed —it wasn't a form of sadness or a bothered emotion. Everything was so fake to her, except for Kaname. She glanced back up at him, a slight blush tracing her pale cheeks. No, never Kaname.

As the car came to a halt, the black door was pulled open only to reveal a white cladded hand. First the person helped out their grandparents, but once they offered the petite girl a hand, Kaname roughly pushed it aside and got out first, helping Miyuki out himself. "Daijoubu?" he asked her quietly with caring eyes. It was the only thing he would ask after the incident. All he cared about was how she was and even though he would always receive the silent reply and only a mere nod, he kept on asking, just to make sure.

As expected, short black locks bounced up and down subtly as Miyuki gave him a nod. She had not spoken since the incident, but even a nod was capable of comforting Kaname. He placed a hand on her head gently before following the older couple into an estate fairly smaller than their own. They were going on and on about, well...the siblings weren't entirely sure for they weren't paying attention at all.

Kaname was elsewhere; his glare made it evident that his thoughts were no longer in the room, but in a way off place instead. As for Miyuki, she was too preoccupied with the little tapping noises coming from their feet. Always being distracted by the subtlest of things. It wasn't until Kaname grabbed her hand and pulled her back that she realized the couple ahead of them had stopped.

Her grandfather grinned down at her, revealing a small red box with golden trimmings and a bow at the tope. 'How odd' she thought, as she cocked her head to the side. People usually mourned for the dead, and yet she was being offered a gift instead, almost as if they were congratulating her on a loss. She could feel Kaname tense up as the pressure on her hand increased, but only in the slightest. She loved that about her brother. No matter what situation they were in, he always carried himself with confidence and never wavered in front of a crowd. But whether he wished it or not, Miyuki was always capable of catching any change in his character no matter how discreet that change was.

"Kawaii" he grandfather grinned at her and then back at his wife, only to find her nodding in agreement. Cute. That was a word she heard all too often. Perhaps it was because of her small structure, or the way her fingers curled at the hem of her sleeves. Whatever it was, Kaname always inwardly scoffed at that comment. If they only knew what ran in that girl's mind, she was as cynical as they came. But then again, some people always fancied the cynics, and it wasn't like he wasn't one himself.

The box was pushed forward and she put out both her arms rather awkwardly. Her fingers still clutched at the sleeves of her oversized sweater, as she had no intention in grabbing it from his hands. The smile on the older man's face only widened as he let out a soft and kind chuckle. He placed the gift on her forearms gently, making sure not to touch her. He had already made that mistake earlier when he left to pick up his grandchildren. Kaname did not shy away from smacking away his hand. It was shocking to everyone in the room, but the older man only smiled respectfully, not wishing to cause a scene. After all, it was only normal for a brother to be protective of his sister after such a massacre.

Miyuki turned towards her brother stiffly; making sure the box wouldn't fall from her action. She could hear her grandparents flailing about how adorable she was, but she paid them no mind, for she was concentrating too hard on the box to care. Her brows furrowed as she waited for her brother to reveal what was inside. A small, hardly visible smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he gently pulled off the lid.

Big yellow eyes stared back at pink ones. A small meow emitted from the small black kitten as it popped both of its palms on the edge of the box. Miyuki leaned forward and what happened next took Kaname so off-guard, that even the small gasp that escaped his lips was heard by all. "Kawaii" Miyuki mused with her solemn face. After overcoming his minor shock, an adoring smile adorned Kaname's lips, but he wiped it off in an instant as he finally glanced at both of his grandparents. He didn't have to say it, for they already gave him a small smile, understanding that he was grateful for their action.

This was a good start. A good beginning...Or at least Kaname hoped so again and again, not for himself, but for Miyuki. She deserved that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Anxious hands fidgeted with the loose thread on the end of the worn out sweater. Tugging at it, twirling it around a slender finger, only to loosen it and return to playing with it. The sleeves wouldn't ride up to the place they were supposed to set due to the puffy sleeves of the yellow dress underneath. Miyuki dropped to the floor dramatically. Her hair shielding her face as she moped about the hideous uniform she was forced to wear.

A soft knock resounded in the room, but Miyuki remained in her spot in front of the grand mirror. Kaname popped his head inside and rushed to his sister's side once he found her on the floor, thinking the worst. "Miyuki" he spoke quietly, afraid if he raised his tone the girl before him would shatter. He reached to touch her, but was alarmingly met by coral orbs. "W-What's wrong?" he asked cautiously, his eye swimming with concern. Miyuki extended her left arm to her side, giving Kaname a better look at was wrong. She attempted to pull her sweater over he shoulder, but it just wouldn't fit.

Kaname stared at her dumfounded "eh?" he asked her, not understanding what she wanted. Miyuki let out an exaggerated sigh as she fell to her side and planted her face to the floor. "eh!?" he exclaimed, now even more confused by her sudden theatricals. He remained in his spot as he poked her side, but she remained stiff and uncommunicative. "Miyuki…we're going to be late" he sighed as he too nestled the floor.

His purple gaze was fixed on her head, waiting for his little sister to look at him. After a moment of silence, Miyuki turned her head, so her eyes were locked onto his. "Mustard" she murmured with a deadpan face. "What?" he asked confused but once he finally noticed the dress she was wearing, he had to stifle a laugh the best he could. Miyuki glared at him before burying her head into the floor once more. "Gomen…" he chuckled lightly as he moved to get up. He shook his head, trying his best to go back to his serious self.

Once Kaname finally composed himself, he picked the petite girl off the floor and dropped her on her bed. He disappeared into her closet, which caused the girl to sit up curiously. She tiptoed her way to the doorway and glanced inside, but once her brother was about to turn around, she rushed back to her bed and planted her face in the cushiony mattress. "There!" And with that she felt something being tossed beside her head. "Now get dressed, we're already late."

Miyuki didn't budge until she heard her door click shut. She moved her head slowly and glanced around the room, just to make sure he wasn't there. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she finally glanced down at the outfit that was lying beside her. Her eyes glistened in delight as she quickly changed out of the horrendous yellow dress and into the outfit her brother had picked for her.

She slipped on her white stockings that stopped just over her knees, leaving a couple of inches of skin revealing, whereas the rest was concealed by the high-waist black skirt. She carefully tucked in her white button-up blouse, before putting on her black buckle-up shoes. She quickly reached out for her favorite item and pulled it on. Her oversized black sweater comfortably hanging off her shoulders caused the girl to almost purr in delight.

Kaname chuckled at the delighted glint in Miyuki's eyes as she descended the stairs, her little cat trailing behind her. He made a mental-note to talk to the superintendent about her new ensemble; after all, uniforms were there for a reason. But Kaname knew Miyuki wouldn't leave the estate in that, and even if she did, she would've most likely hid in an abandoned classroom. If Miyuki wasn't comfortable with what she was wearing, it clearly showed. So comfort was of utmost importance when it came to her.

The ride to the Academy was silent, seeing as both of the Nakahara children were apprehensive about going to a new school. But they both needed to change, to detach themselves from the past, so changing schools was inevitable. Kaname glanced at his sister and noticed that she was back to her nervous habit of tugging at her sweater, or more precisely 'his' sweater that she had claimed as her own.

He reached out and pulled her towards him, trying his best to relieve her of whatever troubling thoughts her mind must have been conjuring at the time. "It's going to be fine" he reassured her with a small, endearing smile. She looked up at him blankly and then back ahead "hai" her voice monotonous and detached. He ran blue and shot his face to the side "so cold." He murmured at her reaction. There he was, trying to cheer her up and she looked at him as if her were a complete idiot.

As they pulled up to the Academy, Kaname finally stopped from his incomprehensible upset murmurs, and composed himself for the long day ahead. Miyuki felt like her heart was about to jump out of her throat, but refused to reveal any hint of what was happening inside of her. Instead she just glanced up at the Academy through the tinted window with an unamused look. Kaname noticed her appearance, and readied himself for the day ahead.

"KYA!" An audience erupted as soon as Kaname stepped out of the car. He was shocked by the girls that were radiating around him, but kept up his composed and unemotional face. He turned around, trying his best to ignore the crowd and turned to the car, glancing inside only to find Miyuki pressed up against the farther end of the car. She looked like a fragile animal cowering from its predator. Kaname's eyes saddened at the sight; he really thought this would be good for her. The change…was he pushing this? Was this happening too fast?

Kaname crouched down and extended his hand into the car, as if beckoning a frail little cat to trust him. The audience of girls quieted down in curiosity, perhaps he had a brother? And that similar thought that ran through all the ladies' heads caused them all to melt.

"It's okay" Kaname reassured her. Miyuki just stared at her brother, afraid of what might be out there. "They're just stupid girls" he insulted them loud enough for their ears to pick-up. A cry of despair rang between them as the crowd began to diminish. Murmurs about Host Clubs and Princes fading away with them.

"See?" Kaname smiled reassuringly. "They're all gone." Miyuki bit her bottom lip as she dared to get off the car's floor and glance out the window. "All gone?" she repeated his words, just to make sure. "Hai" he smiled as he climbed halfway in and pulled her out of the car. Placing her on the pavement ground beside him. She cowered to his side, but he was right. Not a single soul was around.

"Ready for the journey?" he whispered to her in an enthusiastic tone. She glanced up at him blankly "No" she shot him down as she walked up the steps, leaving him behind her, frozen by her calloused reply. "Chotto matte, Miyuki!" he called out for her to wait as he ran up beside her.

Unknowingly by the two, a dark haired gentleman was watching them from one of the windows above. A focused, yet frustrated look in his eyes. "Who are you?" he murmured to himself as he tapped at his clipboard. "Okaasan! They won't let me have Haru-chan!" The blonde bellowed. "Hai, hai" Kyoya murmured as he fixed his glasses and went back to work. The mysterious siblings would be exposed soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to thank the person that reviewed the story It really means a lot to me! I've been feeling a bit iffy about the direction of it and all, but I'm so glad you like it so far. I hope you enjoy the new chapter everyone :)

* * *

Miyuki stared at the closed door for what seemed like an eternity. Her brother was standing in the background, waiting for her to knock, open the door, or do something at the very least. Yet she remained in her spot for the next ten minutes just blinking at the one thing that was barricading her from her future classmates. "You're going to have to go in sometime, Miyuki" he said, but the raven-haired girl simply ignored him. He let out a soft sigh and took her bag away from her before knocking on the door, silencing the classroom on the other side.

It was already mid-day by now, seeing as the superintendent liked to talk much more than expected. "Come in" a voice called out from the inside. Kaname rolled his eyes at his sister and pushed open the door, stepping in before her. All the girls in the class leaned forward, despite his rudeness earlier; they were still attracted to him. Clearly they got over things quickly.

"Excuse me sensei" Kaname bowed respectfully. "My sister…" he cleared his throat and looked back at Miyuki who was still standing outside. Kaname held up a finger, giving a polite smile that made all the girls swoon before going back to his sister. "It'll be fine" he reassured her as he grabbed the edge of her sleeve and pulled her in the class behind him. She trailed obediently, her large coral eyes glued onto his back, avoiding the other people in the room the best she could. She was nervous, yes, but she'd be damned before she showed that weakness to complete strangers. She had a nonchalant and almost dangerous air about her, capable of freezing over anyone had she bothered glancing at them.

"This is Miyuki Nakahara, dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu" He bowed towards the class. He checked his side only to find that Miyuki was no longer there, but heading towards the back of the class quietly. "Gomen" Kaname apologized to the teacher whom just watched Miyuki curiously. The older Nakahara followed her and placed her bag beside her. "I'll be back to pick you up, okay?" he asked her quietly. Miyuki glanced up at her brother and nodded her head before staring out the window.

"Kawaii!" she heard the girls' cry out, muttering things about how endearingly brotherly he was. Miyuki sighed out as she heard her brother walk away, leaving her all on her own in a room full of probing eyes. She could feel people glancing at her every now on then, some even dare to stare. However, Miyuki paid them no mind as her lazy rosé eyes looked out of the window, counting the second with each silent ticking of the grand clock tower.

Miyuki remained in the same spot and same position for the next two classes; the vigorousness in the girl was remarkable. She was capable in fading into the walls almost ten minutes through the first class. People forgot that she was in the room to begin with. She blinked her eyes at the sudden sound of a mass of footsteps and unusual noise. Glancing from the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the students were piling out of the class. She looked back at the clock tower and realized it was the end of the school day. She let out a sigh of relief; she had survived, and she wasn't bothered by anyone, so undoubtedly it was a successful day.

Once the room fell to an eerie silence, she finally stood up and grabbed her briefcase and headed to the door. She stood outside in the chillingly quiet halls, waiting for her brother to come and pick her up. Unfortunately for Miyuki, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. As she guarded the door, her brother was having a not so successful day on his end.

Kaname glared at the blonde before him. If looks could kill, Tamaki Suoh would be in some ditch right about now. He had been dragged against his will to a 'Music Room' by some self-proclaimed 'Prince' and the young man had not ceased talking about some bloody Host Club. Kaname was bothered at first, but once he glanced at the time, he was infuriated with him. He tore himself from the friendly hold the blonde had on him, and was now standing fuming at the ears before seven boys.

"Urusai!" he hissed at the blonde as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. It wasn't like him to loose his cool so quickly, but the Tamaki character got under his skin quicker than most. The whole group gave him an uneasy feeling, especially that Kyoya fellow. He had not spoken a word and yet he could feel his eyes peeling away at his skin. "Excuse me" Kanami said in an exasperated sigh "I have someone waiting for me." He told them, as he turned on his heel, ready to stalk out of the room.

"Would that be your sister?" Kyoya inquired, knowing the answer already. Kaname's shoulders stiffened, not liking the tone of the boy. He was about to answer crudely but a voice cut him off "Miyuki-chan?" asked the feminine boy, as if she had just made the connection between the two. "Oh?" The twins chorused as they noticed the bothered state of the dark headed boy at the door. A mischievous smirk pulled at their lips. "Isn't she the girl in the back?" Kaoru asked his brother with a sly tone "Yes, it's been thirty minutes since class let out, the poor thing…" started Hikari "left on her own in a dark classroom, who knows what could happen there" the two mused, trying their best to taunt the new student. As they turned to see his reaction, they were met by a fleeting figure, for Kaname was already gone.

As Kaname rushed off to his sister's classroom, Haruhi was scolding the brothers over their little act. Tamaki was being unusually quiet, as he had seen the potential new member take off in haste. Something just didn't flow right, no one should've been that worried about a sibling. Perhaps he was just over-protective? But that didn't seem like a sufficient answer to the prince of the club. Before anyone could react, Tamaki followed the boy out, running down halls in hopes of catching him just in time. The rest of the club stood there at a loss for words. "Tama-chan…" The shorter boy of the bunch spoke, knocking some sense into the people in the room as they all took off behind their friend.

Kaname threw the door open "I'm sorry, I'm late! I know, I know!" he breathed out, with both hands on his knees, trying his best to catch his breath. Once he finally composed himself, he looked up to find that there wasn't a soul in the classroom. He took a few steps back; just to make sure this was the right room. Once he was met with '1A' his breath hitched in his throat as he his eyes widened in horror. His head darted from one side to the next, panic instantly rising within him. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He insulted himself over and over in his head as he turned the corner, only to bump into a familiar figure, one that he wasn't so pleased to see.

A gasp escaped Tamaki's lips as he was violently pushed up against a wall. He was being held by the collar with spiteful violet eyes glaring at him. "It's all your fault" the boy spat venomously, but pain had its way in coating each word that rolled off his tongue.

"Senpai!" An alerted Haruhi cried as she and the rest of the boys rushed over to the two. Tamaki held up a hand, reassuring them that everything was alright despite the fact that the boy in front of him was about to murder him. The Suoh heir always had a gift of noticing things which people usually didn't, and just like he saw_ it_ in every member of the Host Club, he saw _it_ in Kaname Nakahara.

"Hm" a murmur cut through the intense air. All heads shot towards the farther end of the corridor where Kyoya stood insouciantly. He held up a small black briefcase and showed it to Kaname. "Would this belong to her?"

Kaname dropped the blonde and rushed over to Kyoya, tearing the briefcase from his hands. It was in fact Miyuki's, with that piece of knowledge he was off again, down the halls, calling out for his sister, desperate for a reply.

The sight before him made him freeze in his spot, as it did to every boy behind the tall, dark and breathless man. At the end of one of the halls was a girl on the floor. Her skirt hiked too high, revealing her knickers innocently as she was reaching out for something beneath a white divan.

The older brother's face flushed red as he turned around and glared at the boys that were still stunned by the sight. All of them instantly turned after receiving the ice-cold stare. "Miyuki" Kaname spoke aloud, trying to grab his sister's attention. She sat up slowly and glanced behind her "hmm?" she mused, her pink eyes staring at her embarrassed brother. "You're alright" he sighed out relieved as he ran a hand through his hair and walking towards her.

The club took that as a permission to turn around and the sight of the girl had them almost topple over by the cuteness. There sat the mysterious girl, her short hair disheveled and her sweater hanging off her shoulders due to being too large. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glimmering with child-like innocence. Tamaki's eyes glistened "Cute!" he cried out, ready to tackle the girl, but with a grip on his shirt, thanks to Kyoya, the boy was stuck in his spot. Whining to get out of his grip so he could have the cute creature before him.

"You're late" came the small, monotonous voice from the girl. Her reply only caused all the members to freeze. How could someone that cute be that scary was beyond them. Kaname felt a pang in his heart as he got down beside her and pulled her into his chest. He couldn't even apologize because he felt so awful at the moment, if only that idiot didn't drag him off, he would've been there on time.

Miyuki let him hold her for as long as he needed. She didn't need the comfort, but she knew very well that he did, so she let him have it. "Meow" he ears perked as she pushed her brother off of her roughly and went back to her former position, causing all of them to look away blushingly. Perhaps a new uniform was in order. Kaname thought to himself.

Miyuki pulled out a rather large white cat; it had brown blemishes across its fur, and she needed to use both her arms just to pick it up. She stood up shakily, hugging the cat to keep it in its place. A yelp of horror escaped all their mouths as the jumped back. The cat was monstrously huge, but even though it was a shocking sight at first, they couldn't deny the fact that the girl looked unbelievably precious like that.

"Ne Takashi, Miyu-chan's really cute, right?" Honey cooed as he leaned against the taller male's head. Mori looked up at him and gave him a silent nod, while as the others had to put their two cents in as well, which only cause Kaname to glare at them. Miyuki was completely oblivious about the group before her, for she was too concentrated on keeping the cat up, which was rather troublesome with her petite frame.

"Let's go home!" Kaname announced, but once he turned to his sister he couldn't help but sweat drop at how miserable she looked trying to hold the beast of a cat. She had her brows furrowed in concentration, and it was obvious that if she dared to take a step forward, she'd only loose her balance and collapse to her side. "Miyuki, let the cat go" her brother sighed, rubbing his temples. It was a long day and he knew his sister was going to be stubborn about it.

Miyuki ignored him and kept her grip on the cat, not willing to budge. "Miyuki…" her brother exhaled in slight annoyance. But both the Nakahara siblings were frozen in spot when the taller boy courageously moved towards her and took the cat from her hold with ease. Miyuki stared up at him in awe, but was quickly distracted by someone grasping her hand. "Miyu-chan!" a singing voice called. She looked to her side to find a boy slightly shorter than herself. "Do you like cake!?" he asked her with an adorable tone as flowers danced above his joyful head. Miyuki's face brightened as a slight blush tainted her cheeks, but her face was still stiff as she gave him a nod. "You can come have cake with Usa-chan and me!" he gleamed and she continued to nod slowly, unsure of who Usa-chan was.

Kaname stood off to the side, shock written all over his face. Miyuki always stiffened at the touch from other people, that's why he always pushed them away before they could touch her. But seeing her behave so…so naturally…it only brought a small smile onto his face. He watched her proudly, for she too was willing to move on from the past.

"If you do join us, you're expected to bring Miyuki-chan with you" a gentle voice spoke beside him. Kaname looked at the blonde tongue-tied and then back at his sister. The happiness radiating off his sister was moving, even though it was a discreet type of happy, he could see that she was in fact beaming on the inside, and that's all he ever wanted from this new beginning. "I guess you've found yourself a new member" he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to give special thanks to** ERidg17** for the lovely review, I really appreciate it. I really love getting feedback since it keeps me motivated, so thank you!

* * *

The Nakahara pair inevitably found themselves in the abandoned Music Room the very next day. Kaname was getting his instructions from some girl, Miyuki never bothered to catch her name. Instead, she was seated beside a pink stuffed rabbit, which she earlier learned went by the name of 'Usa-chan.'

She sat there silently and unemotionally, her ankles locked and her small hands in her lap. Her fingers curled at the hem of her skirt, as her thumbs brushed at the fabric uneasily. The smiling face of the rabbit was unnerving, especially since everyone else was seated at the other side of the room, waiting to greet their customers. Honey had asked her to keep an eye on Usa-chan, and the more she kept her coral eyes on it, the more it disturbed her. Miyuki always had the tendency to take things in their literate term, rather than a mere saying.

She peered at it unblinkingly as she continued the staring contest between them. Her eyes narrowed in a glare as they began to water up, needing comfort behind her lids. "Miyu-chan!" the small boy called out as he jumped up behind the rabbit, his eyes widening at the sight of a lone tear dropping from her eye. "…Takashi, Miyu-chan's crying," he whispered loud enough for his cousin, not wishing to trouble her brother. Miyuki quickly shook her head from one side to the next, clenching her eyes shut as her eyes were revealed from the water that cascaded down her cheeks.

Mori, whom was standing behind her put a comforting hand on her head, gently ruffling her short hair. She leaned her head back as she glanced up to what she believed was a giant, for she barely reached his chest. Her lips parted in awe and then pointed a blaming finger at the rabbit, blaming it on causing her earlier tears. Mori looked at the rabbit and then back at her, unable to keep back the discreet smile. He easily picked up her chair and set her at the farther end of the table, away from her soon-to-be mortal nemesis, if such a thing existed.

Honey glanced at his cousin, Miyuki and then at Usa-chan. For some reason he was slightly bothered by the fact that Miyuki didn't like his rabbit, but he didn't let it show as he sat beside her with his familiar grin. "Ne Miyu-chan, do you want cake?" he asked her excitedly, begging to grab her attention once more. A faint pink covered her cheeks as she nodded her head, her eyes showing eagerness, though the rest of her face was dethatched of any emotion.

"Wah…" a sound of amazement escaped the girl's lips. In front of her was a mere slice of the glorious three-layered cake in the middle of the table. Honey's eyes brightened in glee, a hint of satisfaction glinting in his orbs. She picked her fork, ready to dig it, but once her eyes fell on the strawberry at the top, her hand instinctively retreated. "Nani? Don't you like it?" his smile instantaneously dropping. She poked the strawberry with the tip of her fork and extended it towards him, her lips slightly ajar, indicating that he should eat it.

A deep blush covered the young boy's cheeks. He nervously leaned forward, ready to take the strawberry, but his face was pushed aside by Hikaru. The twin took a bite of the strawberry, leaving an equal part for for his brother. Honey's eyes widened in despair as his head shot from one devil to the next. Tears were at the brink of falling, as he ran to Mori and hugged him, in definite need of care. That was the cue for the fan girls as they rushed to his side. "You can have my strawberry, Honey-senpai!" "No! You can have mine!"

As the girls continued to fawn over the distressed boy, the twins had their focus on the raven-haired girl who was completely oblivious to their presence instead. She was too preoccupied with her strawberry-free cake to care. A screech of two chairs on either side of her pulled her out of her cake-haze. She glanced at either side of her, only to be met by the grinning duplicates. "Miyuki, you've got a bit of frosting on your lips" indicated the one on her right before he gently brushed his finger on the corner of her lips, wiping of the soft flakes before licking it clean himself. Miyuki froze in her spot, her grip on the fork's handle only intensifying, but that went unnoticed by the pair.

"You've got some on your cheek" smirked Hikaru, or better known to her as the one on her left. She had expected him to wipe it off as did his brother, but what he did next only caused her to turn red in anxiousness. Hikaru leaned forward, gently flicking his tongue across her cheek. All of this was going unnoticed by her brother who was still being harassed by Ruka.

"You're so sweet," commented Hikaru with a smirk. The young girl's grip on the handle tightened even more if that was possible. She had it in her lap and her hand was shaking due to the adrenaline. Kaoru looked away a bit dramatically "…Kaoru?" his brother questioned in concern, getting off his seat. "Maybe you should have her all the time," Kaoru murmured to himself. Hikaru tilted his brother's face as he inched closer towards him. "She's nothing compared to you" he purred. The act had the girls hanging on the edge of their seats, the last part enough to make them all squeal in delight.

Miyuki got out of her seat silently and unnoticeably. She was so capable of blending in with the background, that no one was aware of her walking out of the door. She walked out of the academy, suddenly in need for some air for she could feel her lungs shrinking and her heart collapsing into her stomach. She walked into the sunlight, taking a deep shaky breath of the fresh air. She closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself. Her grip loosened around the head of the fork, finally noticing that it was still in her hand.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she walked over the grand fountain. Slipping off her shoes and stockings, she sat on the edge and dipped her feet in the chilling water. The invigorating briskness of the water caused her body to cool down. The lily pads floated above the shallow blues, gently bumping into her leg and running across it. Her eyes almost fluttered shut at how sedative a quiet place like this could be.

A shadow cast over her and she tensed up at the intruder to her little moment of bliss. Her fingers curled around the fork instinctively as she stood up abruptly and turned towards the invader. The fork tucked behind her back, to keep it hidden from the dark eyes before her. She was now standing in the fountain with the Shadow King himself across from her.

"You're not planning on stealing that are you? There won't be much merit in it without the set" he proclaimed as he straightened his glasses, the sunrays leaving a harsh gleam across the lenses. Miyuki loosened her grip on the fork, but still remained silent and unmoving. The confidant debonair that surrounded Kyoya quickly turned stoic as he took a step forward. "Who are you?" he asked with a slight glare, the lack of knowledge he had on the Nakahara's was keeping him up at night. Ever since he knew of their attending at the academy, he did his best with his background search through his family's corporation, but he was lead to nothing. It seemed like the pair appeared out of nowhere; there was no background history, no information on any visits to the hospital or family correlations, nothing, zilch.

Miyuki cocked her head to the side, confused on what he meant by the question. Kyoya noticed the bewildered state of the girl and whether she was faking the clueless act or not was beyond him, but he chose to overlook the question for now. His fake smile adorned his lips as he held out his hand for her take. "You'll get sick, Nakahara-san." Miyuki eyed him carefully, not trusting the boy one bit. She could easily probe through his plastic exterior, and that smile was nothing but teeth.

Nevertheless, Miyuki never liked causing a scene so she moved forward; ready to step out of the water when a frog jumped out of nowhere. Reptiles were one of the things that frightened the girl most, and even though it was such a tiny frog, its effect was dramatic to say the least. Miyuki jumped back in a fright, but in doing so, she was about to slip in the water. Kyoya always being quick on his feet hastily grabbed out to her to keep her from being drenched. Unfortunately, he wasn't as quick as expected and went tumbling into the fountain with her.

Meanwhile in the Music Room, Kaname finally tore himself away from Ruka. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he fell into the couch beside Haruhi. "Would you like some tea?" she asked with a small smile, instantly brightening his mood. He nodded tiredly as he accepted her offer. The fact that she was a girl didn't pass him unnoticeably, but he didn't feel the need to question it or announce his knowledge of it in any way. Everyone had their secrets, and if he didn't want people poking into his life, then he shouldn't poke into theirs.

He thanked her for the cup as he sipped on it slowly, the warmth of it making him sigh in delight. "You'll get used to the crazy" she mused with that dazzling smile of hers. It was a rare occasion for Kaname to smile to anyone other than Miyuki, but oddly enough, with Haruhi it came rather naturally. "I hope so, for Miyuki's sake. She seems comfortable with a couple of members, it's rare in her case" he smiled almost sadly at the cup he was holding. Haruhi smiled back at him and then at where she thought Miyuki was. She furrowed her brows slightly and looked around. "Where is she?" she asked concerned.

In what looked to be a recurring habit, Kaname was in yet another search for his sister. Her little vanishing acts was going to be a hassle, the least she could do was tell him that she wanted to go out. Haruhi and himself left the Music Room, Tamaki never too far behind, for he always had his eyes on Haruhi. "What's wrong?" he asked, stopping the pair in their tracks. With a simple glance at Kaname's expression, he already knew it was Miyuki. A faint splash caught their attention and they all rushed to the window, the sight before them causing Kaname to scheme a thousand of homicides in a mere second.

Once Miyuki felt the water engulf her, she quickly sat up to find her face inches away from the dark haired prince. Both of their breaths hitched in their throats as they were locked onto each other's gaze. Kyoya was hovering above Miyuki, both of his hands beside her head and his legs straddling her sides. Unlike the girl beneath him, he was barely wet, other than his elbows and knees.

Kyoya was unable to move, but once a flash of horror sparked through the coral eyes he had been so entranced by, he quickly stood up, letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He swallowed hard and helped her out of the water. Miyuki complying due to the sheer fact that she no longer had control over her body.

"You!" a voice hissed as punch tore through the air, impacting Kyoya across the cheek. Tamaki quickly pulled Kaname off his friend, trying his best to calm him down. "Did he touch you? So help me if you touched her!" Kaname growled venomously at the now glassless Kyoya. Miyuki was stunned at her brother's behavior; her heart was beating so fast she had lost count. She quickly shook her head 'no'. Kyoya rubbed his cheek as his know-it-all smirk pulled at his lips. "I-I fell and I pulled him in with me, I-I…" by now her chest was heaving wildly.

"Miyuki…" Kaname's hand dropped, as did any sign of former anger. Haruhi was at Kyoya's side and Kaname looked at her ashamed of himself before turning back to his sister who seemed to be locked in her own head. He tore off his blazer and draped it over his sister. He picked up her discarded shoes and stockings before picking her up, holding her petite figure close to him.

He looked at Kyoya, unable to bring himself to apologize. Kyoya on the other merely put his glasses back on and straightened his blazer, heading back to the building silently. No one would tear down his pride, especially not a nobody without a past. Tamaki glanced at his departing friend and then back at Kaname who was muttering apologies to his sister who was clenching to him. What was going on? He didn't want to presume the worst; he wouldn't know what the worst would be with such behavior.

The blonde felt Haruhi place a comforting hand on his arm, her small sweet smile lightning his mood. "You should bring her inside. I'll get her a change of clothes, she'll need her rest" Haruhi told Kaname with the same comforting smile. Kaname looked up at her with broken eyes and nodded slowly.

Forgive me…


	5. Chapter 5

A loud smack resounded in the dressing room as Miyuki dropped her drenched shirt. Her fingers slid down the zipper as another smack was sounded. Her garments were discarded and she was in a simple undershirt, bra and her panties. Her eyes remained on the tiled floor as she watched little droplets fall from one strand of hair and the next. The soft pitter-patters hypnotizing and unperturbed, leaving the girl in her own world.

The clothes that were now pooled at her bare feet were seeping onto the tiled floor. The discarded skirt left a shallow puddle around her. She crouched down, gracefully balancing herself on her toes as she watched the droplets cause a ripple effect. Her head didn't turn as she heard the curtain be slightly pulled back; she was too entranced with what seemed like a never-ending ripple effect. The circles just got larger and larger only to be disturbed by another drop.

"Miyuk-chan" a soft and concerned voice pulled her out of her little haze. The small girl stood and turned around, facing Haruhi with her head cocked to the side. Haruhi's concerned face turned into a friendly one as a smile adorned her fair lips. "I got you something to wear," she said as she handed the barely dressed girl her new dry attire. Miyuki took it from her without a noticeable expression "Thank you" she spoke inaudibly as she started to strip off the rest of her clothes, not caring whether Haruhi was there or not. The taller girl's face turned red as she quickly left and closed the curtain, giving the girl some privacy.

The raven headed girl pulled on the clothes she was given, which wasn't much. It was a sheet of white cotton, a simple summer dress that bunched below her tiny breasts with delicate trimmings along the V-neck cut. It reached mid-calf and made her look much younger than she was.

There was still yet another hour to go before the club closed, due to the little mishap and disappearance of some of the hosts for even such a short time, they had to make it up to their costumers, so yet another hour was added to the clock of departure. Kaname sat at his designated table, he was what Ruka stereotyped as the boy which every girl wanted in her life, their knight in shinning armor; not a prince like Tamaki that would sweep girls off their feet by sweet and dulcet words, but the man that would protect them with his very last breath. The gallant, the heroic, and most attractively put 'The Guardian Angel' Type. It was a bit too cheesy for his liking, but Miyuki agreed to it so he had no choice in the matter.

Kaname paid good attention to his costumers, listened to them and giving them the swooning answers which they were all begging to hear. Even with Miyuki on his mind, his façade never dropped. His darkening knuckles made him feel only the slightest bit regretful and ashamed for hitting Kyoya, but still, the guy was asking for it. The way he carried himself as if he knew just about everything, his little unnecessary inquires. When he started to think of it, why was Kyoya even out there with Miyuki to begin with?

The air between the boys was a tense one, but their smile never faltered nor did their composure. The costumer's happiness came first.

Still in the changing room, Miyuki had no plan of leaving it any time soon. She was embarrassed to be completely honest. First, Kyoya must've entered with a reddened cheek, herself and her brother following behind him. Her face was hidden in her brother's chest as she held onto him for dear life. Who knew what was going on in the heads of the other people in the room? Oh, and the glorious part of being drenched and Kyoya himself not so dry. A very lasting impression it must have been, unfortunately, she didn't want the impression because clearly, one could only take it in a negative and even promiscuous way.

Miyuki held out the wet dark sweater before her as she squeezed it the best she could, trying to rid of any of the water. Once she was satisfied with the dampness of it, she nestled into the corner, laying the sweater beside her as she gripped it. She closed her shell-pink eyes and counted backwards from sixty…fifty-nine…fifty-eight... Hopefully no one would bother her before the hour was up.

Waiting for one minute to the next, she had only reached up to fifty-four before she drifted off in a dreamless sleep. Her body exhausted since her anxiety got the best of her today. As the Onyx-haired girl was lost in her own abyss, a soft knock bounced off the cubicle. "Miyuki-chan?" Haruhi's familiar voice called out as she pulled the curtain open. The sight of Miyuki curled into the corner, her sweater held in a loose hug made Haruhi sigh, not out of annoyance, but one which had her innate kind smile following after.

"She fell asleep," the brunette announced to Kaname with a small sweat drop. Kaname rolled his eyes at his sister's careless action, the least she could do was lay on a couch. "Excuse me, ladies" he apologized to his costumers before giving them a slight bow. As he was heading to the dressing room, the rest of the hosts —minus Kyoya and Haruhi, rushed past him, all of them wishing to see Miyuki asleep. It was safe to say that Kaname had never met such an odd group, and he still wasn't sure how he felt about most of them, but there were a select few that he appreciated.

"Ah! My little pet, how cute!" Tamaki whispered with excitement as he was instantly by the petite girl's side, petting her head as if she were some domesticated animal. "Pet?" Kaname questioned confused at the blonde's behavior. "She does look like a kitten" Kaoru said softly, an endearing smile on his lips. Hikaru raised his eyebrow at his brother, the smile on his face was a curious one and he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy because of it.

"Yes! She'll be our pet!" Tamaki exclaimed rather loudly, both twins quickly hitting him on the head. Kaname glared at Tamaki "Pet?" he repeated, not liking the word at all. "Uh…Honey-senpai…what are you doing?" asked Haruhi as she passed by the changing room, stopping abruptly at the sight of the boy that was crouched down by Miyuki's sleeping figure. He had what looked like a collar in hand with a heart tag with 'Miyu-Miyu' engraved across it. "Better question…where did you get that from?" the twins chorused.

"Takashi and I were talking about how much she looked like a cat yesterday, ne Takashi?" Honey asked the taller boy cutely before he unclasped the collar/necklace and went to put it on Miyuki. Kaname grabbed the shorter boy by the collar, pulling him off the ground and handing him to Mori, all the while rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his cool. "Idiots" he murmured to himself.

Kaname bent down and picked his doll-like sister up, her arm hung to the ground, as her grip on the sweater only tightening. "Okaasan" she mumbled in her sleep before she hugged her brother, a gentle smile placing itself upon on her thin lips. A discreet, lopsided grin crossed Kaname's features before he quickly wiped it off and passed the other members. He wasn't going to let his mask falter around them. "Neko-chan" Tamaki mused as he went to pet her again, but the glare from the older Nakahara sent him off to his own dark and upset corner.

As the last hour for the day was passing, Hikaru noticed his brother's constant trips to either get something from another member, or a little snack for their costumers, even though they never asked for anything. Kaoru would only insist that they were too shy to ask and would get up to get something, all the while he would pass by the couch where Miyuki was sleeping in. He'd stand there for a good half a minute with that _same_ smile that curdled Hikaru's blood. What was that smile…? His mood obviously dampened, not even Kaoru noticed, and right then, he never felt so…alone.


End file.
